Just in Time
by Kitri
Summary: Felicidade, muitas vezes, é um sentimento inexplicável... Principalmente quando ele parece fora de contexto.


**JUST IN TIME**

por Kitri

* * *

Foi estranho assistir o quão diferente você se tornara após aquele verão que antecipara nosso último ano de escola. Você costumava ser mais expansivo antes, mas bem humorado... Muito mais moleque. _James Potter!_ Sempre tão efusivo... Não sei dizer o que tanto mudou em você. Talvez seja a monitoria que você assumiu ao meu lado. Juro que não esperava tanto compromisso da sua parte, mas você me surpreendeu com a sua energia, com a maneira com que você assumia a responsabilidade sem receios... Muito diferente de mim, que não sabia o que fazer com aquele distintivo. _Monitores Chefes!_ Pela primeira vez a responsabilidade me assustava. Estranho... Eu nunca tinha tido problemas em lidar com ela antes.

Tive medo quando você chegou, parecendo desolado, naquela primeira reunião no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão infeliz, tão abatido. Mais tarde descobri que você tinha perdidos seus pais naquele verão. Tão cedo! Eu queria consolá-lo, mas não acho que teria a liberdade que provavelmente me seria concedida nos anos anteriores. Você estava diferente... Parecia ter envelhecido anos e se tornado mais adulto do que todos nós. No início, eu me sentia sufocada quando estava com você. Era como se eu estivesse me afogando em sua mágoa. Eu tinha certeza que, naquele castelo, muitos se sentiam como eu_. Levemente perdidos..._ Sua tristeza era contagiante, James... Assim como sua alegria. Você sempre teve um jeito peculiar de brilhar... De fazer os outros se sentirem bem e até mesmo especiais.

Você se tornou distante no exato momento que em que decidi que seria saudável, para mim, ter você por perto. Eu senti sua falta, mas acho que nunca teria coragem de te contar isso. Nossas reuniões eram curtas e eficazes. Você era um monitor brilhante... Foi difícil para mim mesma ter que assumir isso, mas você sempre sabia o que fazia. Eu esperei seu desempenho cair, esperei ver Gryffindor perder os tão esperados jogos de quadribol, mas não... Parecia fácil demais para você conduzir tudo isso. Um time, deveres de monitores, amigos exigentes... Como se o seu dia tivesse quarenta e oito horas, ou coisa parecida... Como se você não precisasse dormir. E você ainda acompanhava Remus. Você pensava que eu não sabia, mas estava enganado. Eu tinha consciência de tudo... Eu ficava feliz por ele ter companhia. _Amigos Fiéis!_ Eu adorava ouvir suas desculpas. Você tinha uma criatividade tão peculiar... E era tão raro e adorável ver você embaraçado. Você sempre corava...

Eu gostava de pensar que você tinha superado a perda de seus pais, mas eu sabia ao encontra você sentado esperando no salão dos monitores, os olhos vidrados no céu escuro, que você sentia falta deles. Algumas coisas não são fáceis de superar... E a dor da perda é uma delas. Você conseguia disfarçar bem na frente dos outros, mas eu conseguia ver através de sua fachada displicente, toda a tristeza guardada em seu coração. Meu orgulho era tão patético, James... Eu sofria em silêncio pelo seu sofrimento. Sabia que era melhor para nós dois se eu tentasse me aproximar e dizer que me importava... _Que eu sentia sua falta._ Mas foi você, James... Você deu o primeiro passo e destruiu o muro que eu construí sozinha no passado. Daquela vez tinha sido os meus pais. Primeiro minha mãe e, pouquíssimo tempo depois, meu pai. Eu não fui tão boa quanto você em disfarçar isso, e, ao contrário de mim, você ofereceu apoio... Eu me desculpei por isso mais tarde. Você apenas me disse que eu o ajudei ao meu jeito. Apeguei-me a isso, porque precisava acreditar que era verdade.

Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, naqueles dias. Eu disse a você que você era meu monitor chefe favorito. Você pareceu se iluminar com o simples elogio. Eu não me lembro de ter me sentido tão satisfeita, quanto naquele momento. Se eu soubesse que fosse ser tão fácil, James, teria devolvido seu sorriso muito antes... Nunca lhe disse que não consigo pensar direito quando você está sorrindo para mim... Porque todo o mundo parece parar quando isso acontece.

Eu preciso dizer que se não fosse suas palavras de consolo sussurradas em meu ouvido todas as noites, ou suas mãos correndo pelos meus cabelos, eu nunca mais teria pegado no sono. Melhor do que isso era ouvir seu coração disparar toda vez que eu me acomodava em seus braços, o rosto encharcado de lágrimas, meus dedos tensos presos a sua camisa de uniforme. Eu encontrava seu distintivo preso de maneira desleixada e agradecia aos céus por você ter se tornado monitor ao meu lado.

Você sempre se desculpava quando tinha que encontra com Lupin. Eu me sentia tão egoísta nesses momentos. Você parecia tão preocupado quando tinha que me deixar sozinha. Eu queria dizer que não precisava se incomodar, mas só de pensar em ficar sem companhia naquele salão deserto, eu perdia minha voz. _Patético_... Sentia-me envergonhada por ser tão ridícula. Eu esperava, acordada, você voltar. Tentava não expressar curiosidade ou preocupação quando você retornava todo desgastado, mas puramente satisfeito. Naquela época eu conhecia o segredo de Lupin, mas não o seu. Eu queria descobrir como você e os outros saíam vivos das aventuras noturnas. Você parecia aliviado quando não havia questionamento da minha parte, nem mesmo quando eu tentava cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Eu me senti envergonhada quando me juntei a vocês e seus amigos em um dia qualquer no café da manhã. Sírius, sem o menor recato, disse que agora eu ocupava todo seu tempo vago. Você fechou a cara para ele enquanto eu sentia meu rosto arder de constrangimento. Ele apenas deu de ombros... Eu fui aceita no grupo com tanta facilidade... Era como se vocês estivessem esperando isso o tempo todo... Como se eu fosse uma peça de um quebra-cabeça que precisava ser encaixada. Eu me sentia exultante com tudo isso, apesar do receio que eu tinha em fazer amigos. _Algumas feridas nunca cicatrizam._

Eu me divertia com seus amigos, logo, meus amigos também, mas nenhum momento era tão bom quanto os nossos instantes de privacidade no salão comunal reservado aos monitores chefes. Conheci muito sobre você naquele ano. Sentia-me atormentada pensando que tudo aquilo poderia ter acontecido muito antes... Mas eu sabia, no fundo, que antes do verão que precedeu nosso último ano, nós não estávamos prontos para nos conhecermos de verdade. De certa forma, James, tudo tem seu tempo.

Você me pediu em casamento em um momento complicado... Em meio à notícias de mortes e um convite e luta feito por Dumbledore. Eu temi o futuro... Temi perder as pessoas que amava. _Você estava entre elas._ Você apenas me disse que tudo ficaria bem, que nós estávamos prontos para seguir em frente e viver nossas vidas sem receios. Eu me senti zonza com tantas escolhas, mas eu tinha certeza que precisava segurar sua mão para dar o próximo passo. Felicidade, muitas vezes, é um sentimento inexplicável... Principalmente quando ele parece fora de contexto.

Hoje, ao encarar Hogwarts se perder de vista enquanto escuto sua respiração rasa soprar meus cabelos, eu sinto que o mundo é grande demais para pessoas como nós... E eu me pergunto se há mesmo a possibilidade de fazermos algo para salvá-lo. Dumbledore parece bem convencido disso. Eu apenas espero que tudo fique bem e que nós possamos estar justos até o fim... E eu não me importo o quão próximo esse fim pode estar. Há apenas caos esperando por nós... Preconceito e crueldade destruindo esperanças. Eu sei que eles procuram pessoas como eu. Mas sinceramente James, não tenho medo... De certa forma eu sei que sempre terei você ao meu lado.

**FIM**

* * *

Fic escrita para o projeto Volta as Aulas do Fórum 6V.


End file.
